Call of Duty: The Korean War
Call of Duty: The Korean War '''is a game totally not developed by Not Activision and Published by Totally Not Activision. It takes place during the Korean War (1950- 1953), where the war of ideologies boiled the nation into war. It takes place in the same universe as Call of Duty 2. Created by 99batran. Gameplay and Changes WIP Plot American Campaign The Player takes charge of one of the four characters available (From primary to last, depending on the amount of players): '''Sergeant Bill Taylor (Primary), Private Jefferson W. Hilton (Secondary), Corporal Dennis J. Mackenzie (Tertiary), and Corporal Buck Hudson (Last) of the 24th Infantry Division, Sergeant Taylor was a Veteran of World War II, he was recently drafted back into the Army soon after American Intervention in the Korean War and led a small unit of almost a dozen men. The Player(s) starts off by waking up after getting knocked unconscious in an artillery attack by North Korean troops in the Battle of Taejon. Forces of the United States Army attempted to defend the headquarters of the 24th Infantry Division. The 24th Infantry Division was overwhelmed by numerically superior forces of the Korean People's Army (KPA) at the major city and transportation hub of Taejon. The Player(s) were then sent, among others, to establish a defensive perimeter around Pusan, and conducting the Battle of Pusan Perimeter. During the action, the Player(s) were ordered to retreat by General William F Dean, Commander of the 24th infantry division. Dean tried to distract the KPA. He was then captured, making him the highest ranking American prisoner during the Korean War. The player will participate in numerous battles within Operation Killer and Operation Ripper. The squad of eleven people was reduced to seven as time went on. On the Twelfth Mission; The Chinese had already intervened and launched a counter attack, Though the 24th Infantry Division were able to hold their ground against the Chinese 9th CPV Army Corps, The Player(s) was trapped in a building before mortars dropped and the building collapses. It is unknown what happened to the small squad until later. WIP South Korean Campaign WIP British Campaign WIP Characters The American Squad * Sergeant (later Lieutenant) Bill Taylor (Primary Protagonist) * Private Jefferson W. Hilton (Protagonist) * 'Corporal Dennis J. Mackenzie '(Protagonist) * 'Corporal Buck Hudson '(Protagonist) * † Pvt. James Vasquez (Killed in Fourth Mission) * † Pvt. Jebediah "Jeb" Noelson (Killed in Sixth Mission) * Cpl. Julian "Julie" Cosby * † Cpl. Jacob Malory (Killed in Sixth Mission) * † Pvt. Joesph Smith (Killed in Twelfth Mission) * Pvt. Joey Fitzgerald * † Pvt. Brendan Walkers (Killed in Tenth Mission) Other Americans * Commander William F. Dean * † Cpl. Yahzee * Pvt. Jameson * Pvt. Madison * † Sgt. Brody Otomo South Korean Campaign * Jeo Se-In (Protagonist) * † Tae Young Il * Sobong Yejun * Pi Jung Su * † Shek Kim Sung * † Michael Griff Julliard (American Tourist who tags along) * Yi Pyo Kahn British Campaign (27 Infantry Brigade) * Cpl. Clark Nicolson (Protagonist) * Sgt. Mac MacGregor * Cpl. Christopher F. Ackermann * † Lance Cpl. Haddock Bushel = =